dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Coral Cove Marina
Coral Cove Marina is a location in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. Dexter Morgan docked his boat, Slice of Life, at this marina until May 2007. Then, during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case, he moved it to a different marina. History In his early years as a killer, Dexter had a problem disposing of one of his victims. Needing a better method, he bought a boat and docked it at Coral Cove Marina. Thereafter, he dumped his victims offshore of Biscayne Bay's northern barrier islands in the Underwater Graveyard. Later, when the remains were discovered, he moved his disposal site to the Gulf Stream. Season Two * "See-Through" A marine biologist arrived to help with the investigation. It was discovered that The Bay Harbor Butcher used a freshwater marina (meaning it was near a populated area of Biscayne Bay. The biologist said the algae on the rocks found inside the body bags could tell what kind of pollutants were in the marina’s water, and narrow it down. Vince Masuka informed Dexter that the garbage truck had broken the field morgue’s refrigeration unit and it had blown hot air all night, causing the the bodies to turn into pink mush. Dexter, who himself had sabotaged the unit, was secretly pleased. Then Vince mentioned that it was fortunate that the heat didn’t affect the rocks, as they had been stored separately. Dexter, who thought the biologist was there to examine the bodies, asked, “The rocks?” Masuka said the algae on the rocks could lead to The Bay Harbor Butcher’s marina. He explained that the killer had used the rocks to weigh down the bags, and it was likely he had picked them up where he docked his boat. The marine biologist was going to examine the rocks in his lab, with the results expected in a week. * “The Dark Defender” During a presentation, Angel Batista notified the task force that only three marinas had restricted water flow - Turkey Creek, Sunset Keys, and Coral Cove. Debra Morgan mentioned Coral Cove as the marina was where her father had kept the family boat. She said Dexter still used the slip, but half the police force had boats there. Batista added that it was one of the few affordable marinas on a cop’s salary. Frank Lundy assigned himself and Debra to investigate the marina at Coral Cove. As soon as they arrived there, Lundy sat down on the dock and took off his shoes, complaining about the Miami heat. Debra tried to discuss what steps to take in finding the killer, but Lundy began to eat his lunch. It didn’t take long for Debra to become frustrated, and she started to walk away. Lundy stopped her, and stated, “This isn’t a commercial marina.I haven’t seen a single rental id on any of these hulls. But I can see the upkeep on this place is dismal. No secure perimeter. Poor lighting. come out here at night no one would know what the hell you’re doing. That’s why I going to order 24-hour surveillance on this marina and the two others. As soon as I finish my lunch.” Debra smiled, sat down, took off her boot and sock, and put her foot in the water. As Dexter left work for a trip to Naples, Debra caught up with him at the elevator. She excitedly told him to call her when he got back, and mentioned Coral Cove. Dexter, immediately concerned, asked, “What about Coral Cove?” Debra answered, “The algae on the rocks sent us there. If I were you, I’d seriously consider moving your boat. The security out there sucks ass.” Dexter thought to himself, “That’s kind of the point. This little green algae might as well be kryptonite. If it’s ever traced back to me, I’ll be helpless.” Later, Debra asked Lundy why he was at work so late. Lundy said he was ensuring that the surveillance of the marinas was in place. Back from Naples, Dexter wiped his boat clean of any traces of blood, not realizing that he was being recorded on recently installed security cameras. * “Dex, Lies, and Videotape” While investigating the train car where John Henry was attacked, Dexter asked Lundy if he had any leads on the real killer. Lundy said he didn’t, but hoped that the cameras would help. Dexter, feeling a sudden unease, asked, “Cameras?” Lundy explained that cameras were installed in the marinas a couple of days ago to monitor for suspicious activities. He added, “Good news for all those cops who keep boats at Coral Cove. You’ve got one too, right?” Dexter innocently replied, “Yeah, we’ve been needing a security upgrade for a long time now.” He wondered if Lundy had seen him on tape and was messing with him. Back at work, Dexter questioned Debra about why she hadn’t told him about the security cameras. Debra said,“It’s not like they’re doing us any good. we have to update the station’s computer system before we can sync up with Lundy’s high tech equipment.” Dexter asked, “So the cameras aren’t recording?” Debra told him , “Well, they are...but nobody’s seen any of the footage. Lundy said it should be fixed by tonight.” Dexter replied, “That’s a relief.” That night, Dexter was going to sabotage the footage, but Lundy had locked the door beyond his expertise. The next morning, the system was synced up and it showed streaming video of a marina. Dexter knew that soon he would make his screen debut in the feature presentation, The Bay Harbor Butcher, starring Dexter Morgan as himself. Needing to immediately deal with the situation, Dexter pulled a fire alarm. As everyone evacuated the building, Dexter fell behind, and ducked into Lundy’s office. He found the video footage of himself, and deleted it. Season Seven * "Argentina" Captain Maria LaGuerta believed that the Bay Harbor Butcher was still alive, and compiled a list of boat owners. She then met with the marina master of Coral Cove and asked him about the names on her list. After viewing his computer records, he informed LaGuerta that Dexter Morgan had rented a slip at Coral Cove, but he moved his boat in May 2007. At the time, the marina master thought it was odd because Dexter still had eight months left on his lease. This raised LaGuerta’s suspicions toward Dexter since he had moved his boat during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. * "Helter Skelter" Maria LaGuerta met with Thomas Matthews on his boat and shared her belief that The Bay Harbor Butcher was still alive. She told Matthews about the blood slide she had found, and showed him the list of Miami Metro personnel who had boats. Matthews didn’t take her seriously, but later offered his help if she would get him reinstated at the police department. Trivia * In “Resistance Is Futile,” Dexter mentioned that his new marina was only a 20-minute walk from his apartment. Related Pages * Miami * Slice of Life * Bay Harbor Butcher Case * Underwater Graveyard Gallery 1 Rocks at Coral Cove.PNG|Dexter picks up rocks at Coral Cove 2 Coral Cove dock.PNG|Debra and Lundy arrive at Coral Cove Marina 3 Coral Cove dock.PNG|Coral Cove Marina 4 Coral Cove dock.PNG|Coral Cove Marina 4 Lundy's shoes.PNG|Lundy removes his shoes 5 Lundy's lunch.PNG|Lundy, sitting on the dock of the bay 6 Debra and Lundy.PNG|Debra and Lundy at Coral Cove Marina 6 Dexter cleans his boat.PNG|Dexter cleans his boat 7 Dexter looks for blood.PNG|Dexter checks his boat for blood 8 Security camera.PNG|Security camera at Coral Cove Marina 9 Footage of marina.PNG|Streaming video of the marinas 10 Footage 2.PNG|Footage of a marina 11 Dexter deletes footage.PNG|Dexter deletes the footage of him cleaning his boat 12 After deletion.PNG|Surveillance resumes minus the footage of Dexter 13 Marina interior.PNG|Office of Coral Cove Marina 14 Marina Master1.PNG|Marina Master of Coral Cove Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Businesses Category:Indexter